Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo to join Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar on Express Balita
December 29, 2016 Rolly Gonzalo Then it will be nine veteran journalists against one two anchors. Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo is now a Kapinoy to join Express Balita, IBC 13's flagship news program on January 2, 2017, joining Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar. The new trio goes up against Noli "Kabayan" de Castro, Bernadette Sembrano and Ted Failon of TV Patrol on ABS-CBN and Mel Tiangco, Mike Enriquez and Vicky Morales of 24 Oras on GMA 7, plus the new timeslot of the news duo Kathy San Gabriel and Aljo Bendijo of PTV News on PTV 4. By going against the news programs, the primetime edition of PTV News will also move to a new timeslot with the audience share of the same news programs. Gonzalo is a veteran radio and television practitioner for 25 years and has covered most of the local and international trips of the former presidents Corazon Aquino, Fidel Ramos and Joseph Estrada. His turning point of success came when he had decided to venture in broadcasting as a broadcast journalist and print media practitioner. From the news director of DWIZ and director of the National Press Club, he will be the primetime newscaster of IBC-13 as he deliver the credible news and public service. Gonzalo will also host the radio current affairs program Pasadang-Pasada on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 beginning January 2, 2017. 'Profile' SNOOKY SERNA-GO is the country's most trusted and most renowned news and public service program host. She is widely-regarded as the lead anchor of Express Balita as the undisputed number one primetime news program in the Philippines and Lingkod Kapinoy as the public service program every Thursday night. More popularly known as Ms. Public Service, Snooky is a multi-awarded radio commentator, TV newscaster and public service program host and public servant. She has received prestigious awards such as the Catholic Mass Media Award, KBP Golden Dove Award, Gawad CCP, IBC Recognition Award, to mention a few. JAY SONZA is the country's most respected and outstanding news and current affairs program host. He is widely-regarded as the host of Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan as the undisputed early morning show in the Philippines and the lead anchor of News Team 13 as the late-night news program in the Philippines. Jay is a multi-awarded radio commentator, TV newscaster and current affairs program host as the head of IBC News and Current Affairs. He has received prestigious awards such as the Catholic Mass Media Award, KBP Golden Dove Award, Gawad CCP, IBC Recognition Award, to mention a few. 'Carlo Gahol' :Senior Correspondent / Broadcast Journalist :IBC-13 :June 2000 – January 2008; 7 years 8 months :Quezon City :As Senior Correspondent :> Reported news developments on all major beats - from Malacanang to Senate to Congress to business to general assignments - on a daily basis that were aired on IBC 13’s major news programs (IBC Express Balita & IBC News Tonite). :As Senior Writer :> Wrote and edited reports for IBC 13’s major news programs (Express Balita and IBC News Tonite, IBC Headliners) :As Newscaster :> Anchored for weekend hourly newsbreaks :As Features Contributor :> Developed stories for various IBC-13 public affairs programs 'Jocelyn Bordador' :Substitute floor director and production assistant :Express Balita and IBC Headliners :January 2006 – March 2006 3 months :Wrote and recorded news feeds and in-studio news reports. :Provided administrative support to station manager and staff by organizing and updating database files. 'Angela del Rosario' :Trainee - news and production :IBC 13 :December 2014 – March 2015 4 months :Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines :• I assisted the team during field works, interviews and court hearings. :• Wrote scripts for news segments :• Answered phone calls :• Interviewed civilians for news scripts :• Assigned as floor director when needed :• Handled documents and files needed by the production team